The Reality of a Dream
by Mikarin Aoi
Summary: Sixteen-year-old Esme dreams and fantasizes frequently about her doctor… But one dream that seemed so real left her in wonders the next morning, if it was just what she thought it was, or if it, in fact, was reality, all woven into her mind like an ethereal meeting with a god.


The Reality of a Dream, a twilight fanfic

By Mikarin Aoi

**Summary:** Sixteen-year-old Esme dreams and fantasizes frequently about her doctor… But one dream that seemed so real left her in wonders the next morning, if it was just what she thought it was, or if it, in fact, was reality, all woven into her mind like an ethereal meeting with a god.

**Warning:** Rated M just to be safe **Genre:** Romance **Pairing:** Carlisle/Esme (Vampire Carlisle/Human Esme)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Twilight Saga.

**Author's Note:** (_October 24, 2012_) Just a short one-shot that came to my mind that I just had to write down before it slipped away. It was a really quick write. I hope the rush didn't ruin it. (_February 14, 2013_) I was a little hesitant to upload this because it's quite short. This was written one day before I started writing "The Only Way." I thought to myself today that I won't lose anything if I upload it, so here it is.

**~Aoi.**

**~The Reality of a Dream~**

The young lady laid her book beside her on the bed, knowing he was there. Watching her. Excitement shivered throughout her body and slowly arising from her bed, she walked over to the window, where on the other side; his genuine smile that she longed to kiss greeted her with the softness in his eyes. Yet tonight, somehow, she sensed a sad longing in his gaze.

The palm of the man's hand touched the glass delicately and just as much as the young lady wanted to touch his, she knew it was inappropriate for a girl her age to be attracted to a man of his caliber. And with his standing in the community, she couldn't risk being the talk of a scandal, worried with the fact that he might lose his license if the people were to find out that he had an improper relationship with a young lady, barely of age.

And yet, she couldn't deny herself this mesmerizing meeting, finding him right outside her window, with the same want and longing she felt for him.

His forehead leant against the glass, his eyes closed, and his body surrendered to the barrier barricading his way to her. It was hopeless. He knew this could lead to a scandal, a disaster. And she'd walk the walk of shame with her parents' back to her. He sighed in helplessness.

Subconsciously, the young lady's hand reached up to his with the intense wish that the sheet of glass wasn't in the way of feeling his skin against hers. His unusually light brown eyes that seemed to gleam golden under the moon's rays lifted to meet the beautiful emerald orbs staring at him in adoration and they both saw and understood each other's pain and longing with just one look.

'_This is absurd,'_ the young lady thought. _'So many nights I keep dreaming this same dream over and over again, wanting nothing more than for it to become my reality. To have him standing outside my window, have him come into my room, to drown in his presence, to feel his touch, to have him above me, protecting and holding me in his strong arms as I'd wrap my legs around him, writhing in pleasure as he brings me to the state of ecstasy…'_

'_If my friends knew anything of this, I'd be in big trouble for wanting to be seduced by a man fourteen years my senior. But this was all a dream… So why did I never let him in?'_

'_Tonight,'_ she decided. _'Tonight, it'll be different…'_

Unsure but with a feeling of determination, the young lady slid open her window, where on the other side, her doctor studied her with curious wonder and confusion.

"Won't you come in, Doctor Cullen?"

"Esme… You do know that during these times, when a young lady lets a man enter her room, she's not only giving him the permission to come inside her room, but also gives him the subtle hint that she's permitting the man to touch her intimately…"

"I'm well aware of that, Doctor Cullen."

The doctor seemed hesitant as the young girl in her nightdress waited for an answer.

"Won't you please come in, Doctor Cullen?"

The firm determination in the young lady's face struck him as enchanting. Here she was, giving him permission to enter her room, but at the same time, giving him permission to touch her… The past nights were always the same. He'd come here late at night, usually a little past midnight, watch her sleep, and sometimes she'd wake and they'd spend hours just looking at each other, not being able to touch each other, which was the greatest disappointment in his life. Not even becoming what he was, was as painful as the mere fact of not being able to hold her in his arms, drive into her, make sweet love to her, whisper how much he adored her…

Yet tonight, she did something unexpected. Never, did she open the window. He knew she was a bright young woman who, though she was a little wild and adventurous, hence her fall from the tree was still well-mannered with morals and principles.

Of course she was well aware of the fact that inviting a man inside her room also meant that she was allowing that man to do as he wished with her.

"Please…"

Hearing her plead, he knew he couldn't deny himself the opportunity she was generously giving him. In one swift movement, there he was. Inside Esme's room.

And he knew that they were both aware what was to happen next. There was only one way that night could and would end. Still, he saw no sign of fear from the young girl standing in front of him in her flowing white nightdress, beautifully sheathing her in pure innocence. For a moment, he was unsure if he had forced her with the many nightly visits that she just decided to give up tonight and finally let him in.

But before his guilt could completely kick in, his hand felt the warm touch of hers.

"Esme, I don't think this is wise…"

"This is a dream. My dream. So why can't I be with you in my dream? I've dreamt so many times of this night, the same dream, where you stand outside my window, and yet, in all those times, I never had the courage to let you in. Tonight, I can no longer hold it in. I need you."

"My love, you don't know how much I've longed to hear those words. I, too, can no longer curb my need for you."

"Make love to me, Carlisle…"

And that, was the very first time the young lady addressed him like they were intimate lovers.

"I shall, my love. I shall, if that is what you want."

"I want you. So please, take me and make me yours, Carlisle…"

~o~

As Esme awoke the next morning, she felt a pleasant warmth spread across her cheeks, a little embarrassed what she dreamt of the night before. So sensual, so loving, her doctor had made love to her countless times, sometimes gentle, sometimes rough, loving her in every way possible.

Today, she was eager to see him in real life, so she merrily went to the clinic downtown and asked to see if Dr. Cullen was in. Yet to her dismay, the head nurse told her that Dr. Cullen had announced his leave two weeks ago and that today was the day he'd move away from town.

Confused and disappointed, Esme walked back home, only to find one proof that last night… was no dream at all. The little blood stain she found on her bed sheet… made her heart skip a beat. She had lost her innocence to the man she looked up to. The man she desired, the man she wanted to be with, the man she came to love… The man who had left town with no message for her at all…

~o~

That night, she cried. She feared she would never see him again. And yet that very same night, she found him standing by her window, watching her. Eagerly running to where he stood, she slid open the window and let him in.

"Is this a dream?" she asked, unsure that she no longer knew what was real and what was not.

"This is only as real as you allow it to be, Esme, love."

"Why did you leave?"

"I can't be with you if I work in the same town. People will notice. But I promise to come to you every night. I shall never leave you. We can wait until you're ready for marriage. For now, let me love you every night, as many times as you desire."

Esme's joy gleamed in her eyes, her tears streaking down her pink cheeks. Her doctor's fingers brushed each away, as his lips lowered onto hers. The young lady's fingers fumbled clumsily on her doctor's shirt, needy with the desire he was planting on her as his hands caressed her breasts through her nightgown while his tongue ravenously tasted hers.

In one swift pull, Esme's nightdress was torn into shreds; her naked body flush against the doctor's completely covered one.

"Now, Carlisle. I desire you inside me now."

_**~fin~**_

**Author's Note: Some of you may have been expecting a lemon but… I decided to keep this one clean. Thanks for reading.**

**Please leave me some love and review, will ya? Thanks.**

**~Aoi.**


End file.
